Brutal Floating Behemoth (B.F.B.)
The Brutal Floating Behemoth (B.F.B.) is currently the highest ranked bloon and was introduced in Bloons Tower Defense 4. The B.F.B's other appearances include Bloons TD 4 Expansion and Bloons Super Monkey. As its name suggests, it's brutal as B.F.B's inflict the most damage out of any Bloon, it floats since it's balloon-like, and it is large, which is the definition of behemoth. It is a colossal bloon which can easily be identified by its sinister eyes, blimp-like appearance, red and white color, and anti-monkey symbol. In BTD4 it first appears at round 60 which can also serve as a boss if playing on Medium Difficulty. In Bloons Super Monkey, it only appears in the last wave, and it takes much longer to pop than in BTD4. When fighting it, it takes a large amount of hits to pop but the extremely slow speed compensates for that. Like the M.O.A.B., escaping will result in a game over since it deals 2,884 damage. Popping it rewards a total of 1525 (3050, in Double Cash Mode) Money, and releases 4 M.O.A.B.'s, which take many hits to pop as well. Combat The B.F.B. is the highest ranked bloon to date, and therefore is the hardest bloon to pop. It takes 400 hits to pop and is immune to Monkey Glue and the Ice Tower, but it is also the slowest bloon in the game. Attention should always be focused on B.F.B.s and M.O.A.B.s should they show up as they are serious threats. On round 75, multiple B.F.B.s show up. During later rounds (round 80+) multiple B.F.B.s can show up in a single round, as well as multiple M.O.A.B.'s. An easy way to deal with these bloons is to pile them with strong towers such as Sun Gods or fully upgraded Bomb Towers. Be sure to get ready to pop the 4 M.O.A.B.s released upon popping a B.F.B. It is so hard to pop that it is not affected by the Super Monkey Storm. In hard mode, its grandchildren, the Ceramic Bloons are also serious threats. Bloons Super Monkey When you hit the B.F.B., it gives off Red Bloons. It is almost impossible to pop the B.F.B. with only death ray vision. Try using Quad MOAB and Death Ray together with Plasma (Multi and Super if necessary). It takes a longer time to pop it than in Bloons TD 4. Strategies Article: ''B.F.B./Strategies You may attack this bloon with multiple high level towers all set on the strength setting, with some of the high level towers set on "first" to kill bloons that spawn from these B.F.B's Trivia *The Round 66 quote "''B.F.B stands for Brutal Floating Behemoth. What were you thinking?" Is a reference to the classic First-Person-Shooter Doom, which has a gun named the "B.F.G", which stands for Big F*ckin' Gun *It is the slowest bloon in the game, with the next slowest being a 3-way tie of Lead Bloons, Red Bloons, and M.O.A.B's. * B.F.B's are so hard to pop that: **It takes around 60 Road Spikes to pop a B.F.B. This means around 600 spikes in total. **It is highly resistant to the Super Monkey Storm which has the power to pop any non-zeppelin Bloon (Ceramic and down) instantly. **A Sun God can't fully pop it alone (except on Road Track or Daisy Premium Track). Sun Gods are currently the strongest tower in the BTD series. **It takes at least 60 M.O.A.B. Mauler missiles to pop, when the missiles have a special ability to do 10x damage to M.O.A.B.'s and B.F.B.'s. **Darts inflict an extremely low damage to B.F.B.'s. **It takes a large amount of upgraded towers (preferably level 5), including Sun Gods, Mortar Towers, M.O.A.B. Maulers, etc. to pop them slightly faster. *Popping a B.F.B. rewards you money, whereas popping a M.O.A.B., or Ceramic Bloon does not reward you money. To clarify, this means the B.F.B. itself (or M.O.A.B. or Ceramic Bloon). Popping their children does reward you money. *The B.F.B. and M.O.A.B. usually cause the game to lag. After round 100 the game can get extremely slow due to the B.F.B.'s and M.O.A.B.'s attacking the map. *The B.F.B.'s fans don't rotate like the M.O.A.B.'s . *Fully popping a B.F.B. and its children with Road Spikes can make the game freeze or very slow. *999 B.F.Bs appear on Round 250, the official last round of BTD4. It is possible to finish the round if you can somehow manage to place Sun God's all over the screen. No rounds are programmed after this one; you can start round 251, but no Bloons appear, so apparently you have to end the game. *The B.F.B is the icon of Apopalypse Mode. *The B.F.B is just as annoying as Pink Bloons to some people because Pink Bloons are hard to pop with sheer speed, and the B.F.B. has loads of health and descendants. *B.F.B's and M.O.A.B's are apparently weaker to the Super Monkey Storm on Bloons Tower Defense 4 (iPhone). *The B.F.B has a mouth as shown in the Apopalypse mode of the iPhone. Gallery B.F.B.jpg|B.F.B. profile. BFB.png|Another B.F.B. profile. BFB example.jpg|The B.F.B. is bound to lose. Bfb.JPG|Sun Gods vs. B.F.B. SungodBFB.png|Sun God vs. B.F.B. on Premium Daisy Track bfb.png|The BFB in BTD4 iPhone. Notice the small changes. Category:Bloon Types Category:Boss Bloons Category:Immune Bloons Category:Bloons Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion